


Beside the Fire

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: "I can't believe you talked me into that," Daichi grumbles, but he kisses the top of Sugawara's head shortly after."You know you have never been able to say no to me." Sugawara stretches so that he's looking up into Daichi's eyes."I should have known better, it was freezing cold. How did you convince me to make snow angels?" Daichi rolled his eyes but his gaze landed softly on Sugawara's brown orbs. "You're pretty, you know that?" Daichi says softly, leaning closer to Sugawara's face.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 27





	Beside the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> kiss prompt: pressing their foreheads together while kissing  
> prompt: Them huddled together in front of the fireplace at night after making snow angels in the fresh snow

Slightly shivering Sugawara curled into Daichi's arms. The other laid the thick blanket over the two of their bodies as they watched the crackling flames. 

"I can't believe you talked me into that," Daichi grumbles, but he kisses the top of Sugawara's head shortly after.

"You know you have never been able to say no to me." Sugawara stretches so that he's looking up into Daichi's eyes.

"I should have known better, it was freezing cold. How did you convince me to make snow angels?" Daichi rolled his eyes but his gaze landed softly on Sugawara's brown orbs. "You're pretty, you know that?" Daichi says softly, leaning closer to Sugawara's face. 

"I do, because you never fail to let me know," Sugawara says with a bright smile before it slowly falls. Daichi's forehead falls against Sugawara's and he can feel Sugawara's breath against his skin. The next moment is easy, he leans to press his lips against the others. Kissing him softly, affectionately. Their foreheads continue to touch as they kiss softly. Holding their breath before pulling away and exhaling. "You're not too bad yourself," Sugawara says after catching his breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!!  
> I LOVE HEARING FROM THE READERS!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
